The Robot Witch House
by Rebecca Dragon Slayer
Summary: Ciel tuvo una amiga hace mucho tiempo , la cual padecía de una enfermedad incurable , ella decide ayudarla cuando recibió la invitación de ir a su casa cambiando de cuerpo con ella solo por un día... Al menos eso creía ella. Una tragedia le espera a Ciel ¿Que sucedió con ellas? Valorado T para el lenguaje , muerte de personaje y otras cosas


Hola a todos! esto es The Robot House , personajes :

Ciel as Viola

Roll as Ellen

Blues as Padre de Viola , ok es todo :DD , Disclaimer : ni el concepto ni los personajes me pertenecen

The Robot Witch House

Un día cualquiera en la vida de Ciel , había recibido una invitación de una chica que conoció hace años y creyó había desaparecido completamente , su nombre era Roll , o como le solían llamar Rolly. Su casa quedaba en el fondo del bosque , Ciel fue a visitar a su antigua amiga de la infancia sin saber que le esperaba. Cuando llego a la habitación de Rolly se encontró con ella en cama.

"¿C..Ciel..?" Dijo muy débilmente Rolly en cama "¿Er...ere...res.. t-tu?"Continuo Rolly con la poca fuerza que tenia."!Santo dios¡ !Rolly estas sangrando¡" Dijo Ciel acercándose a su amiga que sangraba sin parar. "P-por favor... Deja...deja que use tu cuerpo solo un día... con mi magia podríamos cambiar de cuerpo... Y te calmaría solo este día.. Te lo ruego , p-puedo morir en cualquier momento...Te lo ruego solo por hoy..." Imploro Roll con lagrimas en los ojos los cuales tenia vendados. "Rolly... Lo haré, lo que sea por ti."Declaro Ciel ala vez que Roll sonreía . "Espíritus de la noche y la oscuridad , los invoco para cambiar cuerpo y alma con esta joven humana. ¡Change My life!" Dijo Roll , después de decir el conjuro el cambio fue automático para ambas. Ciel en el cuerpo de Roll comenzó a gritar de dolor y se dio cuenta de que estaba ciega, ademas de que no podía moverse. "Toma esto, los tomo siempre , son calmantes te aliviaran" Dijo Ciel-Roll dándole a Roll-Ciel una capsula con la cual se calmaría... O eso creía, en realidad se desmayo.

Un día después Ciel-Roll fue de nuevo a su "casa" o la casa de Roll-Ciel , se suponía que le dijo a su padre que iría a jugar al bosque , ella fue solo de forma involuntaria , al parecer Roll-Ciel habia dominado sus poderes. Paso por muchos lugares de su casa, hasta encontrarse con un viejo amigo "Vaya vaya , mi Rolly al parecer lograste el llegar hasta aquí , me alegra mucho que hayas venido . El hechizo se romperá en poco tiempo y esta casa y yo desapareceremos." Dijo un gato negro , eso hizo a Ciel-Roll el ponerse algo triste. "Pero no me pongas esa cara , al menos obtendrás lo que quieres, !Seras feliz¡" Finalizo el gato , "Debo irme se acabo mi tiempo , espero que logres tu objetivo" Dijo el gato desapareciendo por completo "Adiós...Rush..."Dijo Ciel-Roll entrando en lo que solía ser su habitación.

"Que recuerdos tan dolorosos hay aquí..." Dijo Ciel-Roll "¿Eh? Mi diario..."Entonces tomo un viejo diario en sus paginas decía :

_Ese fuerte lazo de confianza con esa chica me servirá , es muy adorable y muy querida por muchos, realmente la odio... Por eso decidí volverme su "amiga" ella se creyó la historia de solo un día , hmp , ni que le devolviera este cuerpo , después de todo ella me lo dio porque eramos "amigas" Así que ¿Que te parece si jugamos lo que queda del día? _"...Eso no lo escribí..."Dijo Ciel-Roll , de pronto entro por una ventana la pobre Roll-Ciel , la cual no tenia piernas estaban cortadas totalmente mutiladas , tampoco ojos solo agujeros sangrantes en los lugares donde sus ojos debían estar

"No lo creo " Dijo Ciel-Roll corriendo hacia la puerta. Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron , llego a las escaleras y las bajo tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo. Entro al comedor corrió para darle vuelta a la mesa y tomar un cuchillo .

"!Maldicion¡" Exclamo Ciel-Roll cuando vio que casi la atrapa Roll-Ciel , pero afortunadamente (para ella) logro salir de ahí a tiempo. "Debo irme de aquí..." Comenzó a irse del bosque cuando encontró en un tronco una carta del padre de Ciel , la leyó y decía :

_No me molesta que vayas a jugar al bosque , solo ten cuidado , dicen que en una casa cerca del bosque habita una bruja que se lleva a los niños, lo que mas me preocupa es que tenias una amiga que vive en las profundidades del bosque... Esa amiga tuya ¿Se llamaba Roll si no me equivoco? Regresa pronto. Tu padre._

"Si, papi ."Se rió Ciel-Roll cuando llego a donde estaban las rosas que bloqueaban el camino les virtio la medicina que había tomado de su habitación. "Con eso bastara..." Comenzó a avanzar por el espeso bosque cuando se dio cuenta de que Roll-Ciel la había encontrado.

"Que obstinada eres."Dijo Ciel-Roll dándole una apuñalada a Roll-Ciel "¿A caso no vas a dejar de seguirme? A ese cuerpo no le queda mucho tiempo."Continuo Ciel-Roll . "Aghh... D-ev..."Gimio Roll-Ciel "¿Uh? ¿Eh? ¿Devolvértelo?" Dijo Ciel-Roll confundida ante los gemidos de su 'amiga' . "Jamas , este cuerpo , no me provoca ningún dolor. Ademas tu fuiste la que me lo entrego así que ¿Porque habria de devolvértelo? ¿O no es así? Ciel." Dijo de forma descarada Ciel-Roll "Te daba tanta lastima yo que ni de la cama podía moverme , así que decidiste ayudarme y gracias a mi magia pudimos intercambiar nuestros cuerpos" Ante esto Roll-Ciel lloraba "Ugh... U...dgaf..." Gimió Roll-Ciel "¿Solo por un día? jeje , No recuerdo haberlo prometido" Ciel-Roll cada vez era mas y mas descarada "Aunque he de admitir que me sorprendiste cuando me atrapaste con mi propio poder, pero no te sirvió de nada , después de todo era mi propia casa. No serias capaz de matarme tan fácilmente" Dijo con una voz chillona Ciel-Roll "Mi propia casa me guiaba todo este tiempo , escapar de ella solo era cuestión de tiempo..." Los gemidos y toses de Roll-Ciel eran cada vez mas persistentes "Hag sahn mmgh.."Tosió Roll-Ciel "¿Pero todavía sigues viva? Tu obstinación me deja perpleja... Vaya... !No lo había pensado¡ ¿Te preocupa el hecho de que pueda matar a tu padre eh?" Se burlo Ciel-Roll "!Ah ya se¡ !Ciel y su padre , una familia compuesta por dos personas¡ Es lo que los recuerdos almacenados en este cuerpo me dicen. El... ¿Se dedica a la caza no es así? Es un hombre noble y bondadoso , !Y hasta escribió una carta para ti¡ Sin duda es un buen padre" Las lagrimas no paraban de salir de los 'ojos' de Roll-Ciel "¿Acaso te preocupa que sera de todo esto una vez que hayas desaparecido? , No te preocupes , por parte de Ciel yo le daré todo su amor y por parte de Ciel yo recibiré todo su amor"

Entonces ella se alejo mas de Roll-Ciel al escuchar los pasos de alguien , así es , el padre de Ciel. "!Ciel¡" Grito el padre de Ciel mientras Roll-Ciel corría con el "!Papá¡" Grito Roll-Ciel llegando con el padre de la verdadera Ciel "¿Que ha sucedido Ciel? ¿Te has hecho daño?¿!Pero que..¡?" Exclamo el padre de Ciel al ver a Roll-Ciel "!Atrás Ciel¡ !No te acerques monstruo¡" Grito el padre de Ciel disparando a Roll-Ciel. "_!N-no papá¡" _Pensó Roll-Ciel mientras gemía "P...afjs...ahg.." Después recibió dos disparos provenientes de su propio padre. "!Corre Ciel¡" Dijo el padre de Ciel . "!Si¡" Al decir esto Ciel-Roll se fue con el padre de Ciel abandonando el cuerpo sin vida de la verdadera Ciel atrapada en el de Roll... "_Hasta nunca...Rolly."_ Pensó Roll-Ciel riendo en voz baja y corriendo con 'su padre'. Nunca nadie supo que la verdadera Ciel había muerto en manos de su 'amiga' y su padre , todos creían que Roll era Ciel y viceversa , sin darse cuenta de que en su propio hogar se encontraba la Robot Bruja , la 'asesina enferma' , anteriormente conocida como ; 'La niña robot maverick' , La cual era ahora la mas dulce chica del pueblo , Ciel Shirayuki...

**(Fin de la historia)**

Bueno , es todo nwn/ espero les gustara , se que es un poco "rara" pero esto se me ocurrió hace poco que me acabe The Witch's House , ademas de que vi algunos vídeos de MMD de esto con personajes de megaman, bien es todo chicos dejen sus reviews!


End file.
